


retelling

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [8]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/F, Metafiction, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the story that never happened.  The story, reader, as I would have written it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	retelling

This is where it starts:

Mystique meets Moira again in 1966.  Agent MacTaggert is restarting the CIA's mutant unit, and when Mystique gets wind of that, she needs to keep it from happening.

"Agent MacTaggert," she says, all blue, all blue and gloriously real (insomuch as any of this is _real_ ); the reality of her body a shock to the system in this cramped CIA office.  "I hear you're going to be restarting the mutant office."

"Restarting?" Moira cocks her head to the side.  "The existence of any mutant unit up to now has been heavily classified, Miss..."

"Mystique, Agent.  My name is Mystique."

Moira nods.  "Either way, that information is classified."

"You can't classify away someone's experiences, ma'am."  She smiles a little, mysterious, almost mystical.

Moira inhales.  "You were there?"

"Yes.  This isn't the first time we've met, Moira."

"I think I would remember you."

Her smile turns sad.  "Not if someone rewrote history."

And here, in the rewritten history, this is the start of something new.


End file.
